Jurassic Park III (film score)
link | This album = Jurassic Park III Score (2001) }} Jurassic Park III is a score of the film of the same name. Composed by Don Davis and performed by the Hollywood Studio Orchestra, this fast paced, action score was composed late in post-production of the film due to a rushed schedule and is considered the weakest of the trilogy's films and scores. The album was released on July 12, 2001. Album track listing #"Isla Sorna Sailing Situation" - 4:32 #"The Dinosaur Fly-By" - 2:15 #"Cooper's Last Stand" - 2:01 #"The Raptor Room" - 2:35 #"Raptor Repartee" - 3:06 #"Tree People" - 2:04 #"Pteranodon Habitat" - 3:04 #"Tiny Pecking Pteranodons" - 3:38 #"Billy Oblivion" - 2:51 #"Brachiosaurus On The Bank" - 2:07 #"Nash Calling" - 3:38 #"Bone Man Ben" - 7:20 #"Frenzy Fuselage" - 4:01 #"Clash Of Extinction" - 1:42 #"The Hat Returns/End Credits" - 5:10 #"Big Hat, No Cattle" - 4:26 Promotional score release A promotional release of the score was gifted to friends of Don Davis and includes nearly the entire score. The promotional score's mix is narrow because of a direct downmix from the original 5.1 masters, without any correction or remixing for stereo performance. Track listing #"Isla Sorna Sailing Situation" - 4:22 #"Alan and Ellie" - 1:42 #"Udesky, Nash and Cooper" - 2:28 #"Montana (Unused) - 1:17 #"Alan Goes" - 1:54 #"Dinosaur Fly-By" - 2:12 #"Cooper's Last Stand" - 2:45 #"Frenzy Fuselage" - 3:59 #"Clash of Extinction (Unused)" - 1:40 #"Kirby Paint and Tile Plus" - 4:06 #"Bone Man Ben" - 3:38 #"Raptor Eggs" - 2:52 #"The Raptor Room" - 2:33 #"The Raptor Repartee" - 3:26 #"Eric Saves Alan" - 1:47 #"Tree People" - 2:01 #"Nash Calling" - 3:36 #"Party Crasher" - 3:17 #"Pteranodon Habitat" - 3:01 #"Tiny Pecking Pteranodons" - 3:23 #"Billy Oblivions" - 2:49 #"Brachiosaurus On the Bank" - 2:07 #"Reaching For Glory" - 2:31 #"Underwater Attack" - 2:11 #"Spinosaurus Confrontation" - 3:02 #"River Reminiscence" - 1:08 #"Ambush and Rescue" - 3:40 #"The Hat Returns/ End Credits (Album)" - 5:22 Differences between releases and film One of the most interesting aspects to the score is its very 'King-Kong'-esque style brass sections. In the film mix, however, many cues use alternate mixes where the brass is removed from the mix, leaving behind the wind and strings. Also, at least one cue has an alternate boy choir section. The film's end credits are also a different version than what is released. Complete cue list The complete known cue list is as follows (including alternates): #"Isla Sorna Sailing Situation" - 4:22 #"The Dig Site (Unused)" - 1:07 #"They Were Smart" - 1:42 #"A Walk in the Park" - 1:21 #"Resonating Chamber" - 1:17 #"Alan Goes (Album Mix Ending)" - 1:54 #"Dinosaur Fly-By (Album)" - 2:12 #"What's a Bad Idea (Album)" - 1:03 #"Coopers Last Stand" - 1:43 #"We Haven't Landed Yet" - 0:40 #"Frenzy Fuselage (Album Mix)" - 3:12 #"Clash of Extinction (Unused)" - 1:42 #"The Kirby's Story" - 4:06 #"Bone Man Ben" - 3:38 #"Raptor Eggs" - 2:52 #"The Raptor Room" - 2:34 #"The Raptor Repartee" - 3:26 #"Eric Saves Alan" - 1:47 #"Tree People" - 2:02 #"Nash Calling" - 3:36 #"Party Crasher" - 3:17 #"Pteranodon Habitat" - 3:01 #"Tiny Pecking Pteranodons" - 3:23 #"Bily Oblivion" - 2:49 #"Brachiosaurus on the Bank" - 2:07 #"Reaching for Glory" - 2:31 #"Underwater Attack" - 2:11 #"Spinosaurus Confrontation" - 3:02 #"River Reminiscence" - 1:08 #"Ambush and Rescue" - 3:40 #"The Hat Returns - End Credits (Album)" - 5:22 #"Big Hat, No Cattle (Source)" - 4:26 #"Alan Goes (Film Mix)" - 1:50 #"Dinosaur Fly-By (Extended Film Version)" - 2:21 #"Coopers Last Stand (Film Alternate) " - 1:23 #"Frenzy Fuselage (Film Mix)" - 3:11 #"Raptor Room (Film/Extended Choir Section)" - 1:21 #"Pteranodon Habitat (Film Alternate)" - 3:24 #"Underwater Attack (Film Mix)" - 2:05 #"Spinosaurus Confrontation (Film Mix)" - 3:02 #"Ambush and Rescue (Film Mix)" - 3:42 #"End Credits Suite (Film Alternate)" - 8:43 References See also * ''Jurassic Park'' (film score) * ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' (film score) Category:Jurassic Park Category:Film scores Category:Film soundtracks Category:2001 soundtracks